


A Moon’s Death

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Community: kissfanxing, Fan Edit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: Yifan, the god of death, just like everybody else, is awestruck with the beauty of the moons. Entranced by their lithe bodies gliding and shining bright against the night sky, he tries to swoon them in his own ways. Yixing, one of the lunar deities, takes notice.





	A Moon’s Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Filipino lore about Sidapa, the god of death, and the moon deity Libulan/Bulan. Go [here](http://lightsnostraad.blogspot.com/2016/01/sidapa-and-bulan_11.html?m=1) to know more about them and to read the modern retelling of their story. Don’t worry, it’s super short.

_A Moon’s Death_

__


End file.
